Game Night Gone Terribly Wrong
by Isiah02
Summary: Tiffany Maye and her mother Jessie Maye spend the afternoon together, but something goes terribly wrong at the end. Please read and review.


**Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here!**

 **Tom: What's up?**

 **Isiah: And welcome to Game Night Gone Terribly Wrong. This story is based off of the Game Night Gone Wrong video by DashieXP on YouTube. It's real funny as heck.**

 **Tom: And when your done with this story, read and review the last update we did.**

 **Isiah: Let's get started.**

* * *

 **Mother's Arrival**

Tiffany Maye was in her dorm room watching TV when she heard a knock on her door. She got up and answered it revealing her mother Jessie Maye.

"Finally I got some free time to come see you," Jessie said.

"Hi mom," Tiffany greeted her mother and gave her a hug. Despite hating her mother's lifestyle, deep down she still loved her just like her mother loved her.

Jessie stepped in her daughter's dorm room and took a look at what was inside. One bed, a TV, a shelf full of Blue-Ray movies which she thought were DVDS. She looked at them in interest.

"You have a crap load of DVDS here," Jessie said trying to look for something else. "But where are the-" She was cut off when Tiffany placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hate to do this to you, but none of these are DVD," she explained. "These are Blue Ray."

"Oh, okay," Jessie said. "Blue Ray."

"Yeah. Ya know, HD. Picture Quality. All that standard stuff."

"That's nice, but anyway, I thought you said we were gonna play some video games or something," Jessie said. "What up with this?"

"Funny, because I know something that's better than video games," Tiffany said.

"What do you think that's possibly better than video games," Jessie asked.

"Arcade games," Tiffany said.

"Oh, thank God you said arcade games instead of board games," Jessie said. " would've walked right outta here. You know I don't play board games."

 **Inside the Arcade**

Tiffany and Jessie were in the arcade getting ready to play Tokyo XTreme Racer 3. (Not a real Arcade game. XD) Jessie picked out a Dodge Viper while Tiffany picked out a Ford Mustang. They then picked out where they wanted to race at which was Nagoya Expressway.

"Oh, yeah! Oh yeah, where you at," Jessie taunted as she was in the lead of the race. Even though she was in first, little did she know, she was losing at the same time.

"Yeah, where you at with your slow ass car," Jessie again taunted not even looking at the health bar on top of her screen. "I don't see you nowhere, girl, you too slow!" After another quick moment, the results were shown that Tiffany won the race instead of Jessie.

"Wow. Looks like I won," Tiffany said proud of beating her mother in a race.

"What the- Now how the hell you beat me," Jessie said getting up from the arcade game car seat in frustration.

"Told ya," Tiffany said smirking.

 **Playing pool**

Jessie and Tiffany were playing a game of pool next. Jessie had the solid balls while Tiffany had the striped balls. Jessie got rid of all her balls and only needed to hit the 8 ball. Tiffany had quite a few ways to go.

"I betcha you can't-" Tiffany tried placing a bet on Jessie but she cut her off in frustration. "C'mon, hun, I'm trying to concentrate," she snapped as she refocused on her ball.

"I still betcha you can't-"

"Come on, now, Tiff," Jessie again snapped.

"I bet your acting check you can't make that last ball," Tiffany finished.

"Bet me then," Jessie said.

"Go," Tiffany allowed her mother to continue. Jessie aimed her shot at a striped ball next to the 8 ball and shot it. It hit the 8 ball making it go into the hole.

"Girl, you got own," Jessie said.

"Really nice, if you were allowed to hit your opponent's ball to win, which you are not," Tiffany said. "So therefore, when's your next paycheck?"

"Fuck," Jessie cursed to herself.

 **Into the Evening**

Tiffany and Jessie were going into the girls dorm building about to head back into Tiffany's room. While they were at it, Jessie spoke up.

"Well, that was really fun, but what should we do next," she asked.

"Hmm. I think I have the perfect idea," Tiffany said opening her room door.

"I swear to God, Tiff if it's a board game," Jessie said but her daughter cut her off.

"It's not. It's a Weegie Board," Tiffany said.

"That technically counts as a board game," Jessie said.

"Just try it and you'll see," Tiffany said getting out the materials need for the game. Soon, they had the board on the table with one candle on each corner and the lights off.

"Okay here we go," Tiffany said preparing herself. "Will I ever become an adult actress like my mother?"

"Ugh. Really," Jessie said with a slight glare as she and Tiffany placed their fingers on the cruiser. It answered them no.

"No? Thank God," Tiffany said sighing in relief. "Alright, another question. Will Isiah02 ever upload the official sequel to Adventure in the Kingdom?"

"I think it's gonna take a while longer before that gets posted," Jessie explained.

"Yeah, I mean, he already started Theodore's Episode," Tiffany said.

"His just started," Jessie said before realizing that the weegie board didn't answer the question. "Wait. Tiff I think this is broken."

"What," Tiffany asked.

"It's not even working anymore," Jessie said as she and Tiffany heard screams and panicking coming from the halls. "What the hell's going on out there," Tiffany asked as she and her mother looked outside the hall. People were screaming and running in the halls for their lives.

"What's all the commotion," Tiffany asked. Jessie found a blue female alien and a few of her men walking through the halls with lasers shooting at everything in their paths. "Hun. Honey, look," she pointed at the aliens who were coming towards them.

"OH MY GOD," Tiffany screamed as she started running for her life and so did Jessie. "Yo, fuck this, I'm outta here," she screamed. She then saw Tiffany go back to her room to get something.

"TIFF, WHERE ARE YOU GOING," Jessie asked.

"I haven't seen this yet," Tiffany said as she got one of her Blue-Ray movies and ran for the emergency exit with her mother.

When they went outside, they saw an invasion going on with aliens shooting at anything they could shoot. They quickly ran to the car and drove off.

"What the fuck is going on," Jessie asked.

"I don't know," Tiffany cried.

"Don't cry Tiff. You can live with me like you did when-," Jessie realized she spoke too soon when she arrived at her house only to see it burnt down. "What. In. The fuck! It's burnt! IT'S FUCKING BURNT, TIFFANY!"

 **Isiah/Tom: Dang!**

 **At a special someone's house**

Jessie and Tiffany just came into a house that belonged to...Isiah02.

"How long are we staying here," Tiffany asked.

 **Isiah/Tom: Dang!**

* * *

 **Isiah: Yep. Both Tiffany and Jessie Maye are living with me in my house. I'll just hope they get along like they did in the story.**

 **Tom: I think it's working just fine.**

 ***Tom goes downstairs to see Jessie hugging Tiffany comfortably***

 **Jessie: *whispering* Things will be okay. Things will be okay, Tiff. Don't worry.**

 ***Tiffany softly cries***

 **Tom: Cute.**

 **Isiah: Yeah. I think we're gonna go now. If you haven't yet to see our new fanfic called Adventure in the Kingdom: Theodore's Episode, go check that out. It just started but it's already coming along real great. And the next chapter I'm working on too. And let's not forget Kingdom Fighters 2 the Death, and last but not least, Shot Blocking!**

 **Tom: Oh snap! Shot Blocking!**

 **Isiah: Oh yeah, party time!**

 **Tom: Don't forget to please leave a nice review. No flames as always. We hope you've enjoyed the story. The other stories we've mentioned will be continued soon. We love you guys. Thanks for supporting us everyday. See y'all later. Hollar at your boys! Yeah!**

 **Isiah: Until the next story.**


End file.
